cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zmyślony przyjaciel
250px|thumbZmyślony przyjaciel (mniej znany jako wymyślony przyjaciel; ang. imaginary friend) – wytwór imaginacji, lecz w przeciwieństwie do świata rzeczywistego, w serialu animowanym Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster jest to antropomorficzna rasa i żywe stworzenie. __TOC__ Akcja serialu toczy się w świecie, w którym powstający w wyobraźni ludzi przyjaciele mogą pojawić się w rzeczywistości. Zmyśleni przyjaciele przybierają wszelkie możliwe postaci; mogą wyglądać jak człowiek (np. kopia Maksa wymyślona przez GooOdc. Autobus dla nas dwóch), zwierzęta (np. Pan Zając), postacie z innych seriali animowanych (np. Mojo Jojo) czy też przedmioty (np. Nożyczki). Ich osobowości bywają różne. Zmyślony przyjaciel wydaje się mieć takie same potrzeby jak człowiek i jest częścią tej samej cywilizacji. Stworzenie zmyślonego przyjaciela przebiega w wyobraźni człowieka (najczęściej dziecka, lecz tak naprawdę wymyślić może go każdy, jeśli się do tego przyłoży), a im bardziej on wierzy w jego istnienie, ten w końcu się pojawia. Cechy psychiczne i fizyczne 250px|rightCharakter zmyślonego przyjaciela jest zależny od jego twórcy, co nie znaczy, że jest on ten sam lub podobny. Wręcz przeciwnie, może być odwrotny. Dla przykładu, Maks i Bloo równoważą się nawzajem, Bloo robi rzeczy, które Maks pragnąłby zrobić, gdyby nie był taki nieśmiały. Bloo potrzebuje Maksa, ponieważ bez niego mógłby zniszczyć świat i nie mógł się opanować. Są oni częścią tej samej osoby, bowiem Bloo powstał z umysłu Maksa – razem są jedną postaciąCraig McCracken Interview. Przypadek Maksa i Bloo nawiązuje do twórcy serialu, który obdarzył Bloo charakterem siebie sprzed lat, zaś Maksa charakterem dzisiejszego Craiga (jest to charakter tej samej osoby). Kolejnym przykładem jest Eduardo i Nina Valerosa; Nina żyła przerażona w niebezpiecznej dzielnicy i tylko dzięki Eduardo umiała stawić czoła chuliganom oraz bandytom. Eduardo ją nauczył bycia odważną, czego bardzo potrzebowała. Po raz pierwszy i jedyny w serialu, Beniamin Edward Factor III w odcinku Moja tak zwana żona przytoczył fakt, iż zmyśleni przyjaciele "powinni" być widoczni tylko osobie, która je wymyśliła. Pan Zając wówczas odparł, iż jest różnica między byciem niewidzialnym, a zmyślonym: jeśli przyjaciel zostanie wymyślony, staje się on realny. Najprawdopodobniej w świecie przedstawionym w serialu, wyobraźnia człowieka ma o wiele większe możliwości niż w rzeczywistości. Innym przykładem słabego rozeznania w temacie zmyślonych przyjaciół wśród ludzi jest sytuacja, kiedy pani Foster postanowiła zgłosić na policję zaginięcie pana ZającaOdc. Zając rusza w tango. Policjanci ze zdziwieniem usłyszeli, że osoba jest "wymyślona" (w ich mniemaniu miałoby to znaczyć, że zaginięcie zostało wyssane z palca). Od pojawienia się zmyślonego przyjaciela liczone są lata, bowiem zmyśleni przyjaciele rosną, lecz nie tak jak ludzie – psychicznie i fizycznie, tylko psychicznie. Pod względem wyglądu, zmyśleni przyjaciele się nie zmieniają: są tacy, jakich ich wymyślono na samym początku. Przykładem jest chociażby Eduardo, który wygląda tak samo, jak wyglądał w czasie, gdy jego twórczyni była małą dziewczynką. Zmyśleni przyjaciele jednak mogą być objęci różnymi dolegliwościami fizycznymi; mogą doczekać się kalectwa, przeziębienia lub wielu innych chorób. Dobrym przykładem jest sytuacja Bloo, który w odcinku Bloo Tube został kaleką oraz Jurka Śluzika, który został okaleczony przez Nożyczki w odcinku Nowy dom Bloo. Koncepcja Craig McCracken starał się stworzyć w serialu jak najdziwniejsze i najbardziej wyraziste wytwory wyobraźni oraz zbudować ich relacje ze zwykłymi ludźmi; przy ich tworzeniu wzorował się na zachowaniu udomowionych zwierząthttp://www.thecultureshock.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=650&Itemid=49. Reżyser skontrastował zmyślonych przyjaciół z miejscem, gdzie odnajdują azyl: staromodnym domem zbudowanym w stylu wiktoriańskim. Wymyślenie przyjaciela 200px|left Głównym motywem stworzenia zmyślonego przyjaciela jest chęć spędzania z kimś wolnego czasu, jeśli dana osoba nie ma takiego kogoś, zaczyna tworzyć zmyślonego przyjaciela. Nie jest to jednak żadna zasada, ponieważ Goo potrafi tworzyć mnóstwo przyjaciół, którzy są jej zupełnie bezużyteczni. Bardzo częsty jest przypadek, w którym dzieci i młodzież po osiągnięciu dojrzałości przestają się interesować swoim zmyślonym przyjacielem i zostawiają go na pastwę losu. Często także winowajcami porzucenia ich są rodzice, którzy zmuszają swoje pociechy do pożegnania się z nierzeczywistymi przyjaciółmi, uznając kontakty z nimi przez swoje dziecko za dziecinne. Wielu zmyślonych przyjaciół bardzo głęboko przeżywa rozstanie (np. Monsieur Oui). W celu zapewnienia opieki wytworom wyobraźni został założony dom przeznaczony dla bezdomnych zmyślonych przyjaciół, kierowany przez podstarzałą panią Foster. Nie znaczy to jednak, że tylko młodzi ludzie mogą wymyślać zmyślonych przyjaciół i że każdemu prędzej czy później zmyślony przyjaciel się znudzi. Istnieją takie wyjątki jak pani Foster oraz Maks. Śmierć 200px|right Nie wiadomo, jak przebiega śmierć zmyślonych przyjaciół. Najprawdopodobniej dany przyjaciel znika, gdy każdy (niekoniecznie tylko człowiek) przestaje o nim pamiętać i go sobie wyobrażać. Jednakże podchodzi to pod śmierć naturalną, zatem nie wiadomo nic o przebiegu wypadku śmiertelnego. Dziwnym byłoby, gdyby w jego trakcie przyjaciel ot tak wyparował. Pewne jest to, że zmyśleni przyjaciele mogą umierać i są tego świadomi. W odcinku Nowy dom Bloo Księżna i Tadek usiłowali zabić Blooregarda w ramach zemsty (dać Extremozaurowi na pożarcie), pan Zając wspomniał w odcinku Od zbrodni do zbrodni, że mógł zginąć z ręki bandyty, w odcinku Szkoła przetrwania zmyśleni przyjaciele mogli zginąć w lesie, natomiast w odcinku Dolary za towary kilkakrotnie powiedziano o śmierci. Trzeba zwrócić uwagę na to, iż Tadek w odcinku Rudy przyjaciel wymyślił Pizzę, której się nie poszczęściło i od razu została przez niego zjedzona. Jest to jedyna postać (oraz zmyślony przyjaciel) w serialu, która zmarła. Niewątpliwie scenarzyści nie podjęli dokładnie omówienia tematu śmierci, gdyż uznali go za zbyt drażliwy. Spis zmyślonych przyjaciół Status społeczny Zmyśleni przyjaciele mogą zostać zatrudnieni i utrzymywać swą pensję, w związku z tym prowadzić samodzielne życie. Problem jest wtedy, gdy wytwór imaginacji został wymyślony tak, aby był niezdolny do takiej działalności (jednak nienaumyślnie). Mimo wszystko jednak zmyślony przyjaciel nie jest, nie był i nigdy nie będzie istotą ludzką. Lauren Faust pisałahttp://www.fosters-home.com/forum/member.php?u=220, że zmyśleni przyjaciele mieliby zredukowane możliwości w różnych innych społecznościach lub częściach świata. Jako przykład podała zwierzęta, które mają ograniczone prawa w różnych kulturach, np. koty mogą być zjedzone. Dlatego na łasce są każde osoby, które troszczą się o zmyślonych przyjaciół i otaczają ich wszelkimi wartościami. W serialu nie wspomniano nigdy o większej dyskryminacji zmyślonych przyjaciół, gdyż fabuła osiadła właśnie w otoczeniu, które jest do nich przyjaźnie nastawione. Faust dodała jako przykład, że Jurek Śluzik nie mógłby skorzystać z usług którejś restauracji. Stąd też przez wiele osób zmyśleni przyjaciele traktowani są odgórnie, a stosunki czy tolerancje do nich bywają bardzo zróżnicowane. Seksualność thumb|Związek Fluffy i Jackiego Kaktusa Nie wiadomo nic na temat związków między zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi lub między zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi a ludźmi. Co prawda, Bloo i Książę z bajki zakochali się we France (człowieku) w odcinku Moja droga Franko, Blooregard omal nie wyszedł za mąż za Niechlujnego Moe (zmyślonego przyjaciela), zaś Fluffy i Jackie Kaktus są parą, nieznane jest zakwalifikowanie tego rodzaju "miłości". O ile jednak miłość pomiędzy zmyślonymi przyjaciółmi można uznać za rzecz normalną, zaskakujący wydaje się możliwy pociąg seksualny zmyślonego przyjaciela do człowieka. Nie wiadomo, czy uznaje się za parafilię libido człowieka do wytworu wyobraźni. Wytwór wyobraźni a wyobraźnia Zmyślony przyjaciel jest w posiadaniu własnej wyobraźni (którą przypisuje także wielu gatunkom zwierząt, nie tylko ludziom), czego dowodem jest wymyślenie przez Bloo swojego alter-ego czy odcinek Udawaj albo nie. Mimo tego, zmyśleni przyjaciele nie są w stanie wymyślić (tj. przywołać do rzeczywistości) innego zmyślonego przyjaciela, o czym dowiadujemy się, gdy Bloo prosi Maksa, żeby mu kogoś wymyślił. Taka możliwość jest u nich jakby zablokowana. Pierwszych zmyślonych przyjaciół wymyślonych przez bardzo małe dzieci, które nie są zbyt kreatywne, określa się mianem Bazgrołów. Agresywni zmyśleni przyjaciele, stworzeni najczęściej przez zbuntowanych nastolatków, nazywani są Extremozaurami. Nauka o zmyślonych przyjaciołach zwie się "wyobraźniologią" (termin wprowadzony został przez Adama i Douglasa, dwóch studentów biologii, którzy kiedyś znaleźli Koko w dżungli). Zobacz też * Twórcy zmyślonych przyjaciół Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Wyobraźniologia